


Broken Vases and Cool Aunts

by Bitch_With_Missing_Homework



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Crack, I attempt to characterize correctly, Tim drake likes energy drinks, What am I doing, as usual, batfam, batkids, beware of many curse words, chaos children almost get along, not Coffee, the whole squad here not the just the basic four, they're in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_With_Missing_Homework/pseuds/Bitch_With_Missing_Homework
Summary: The batkids just keep getting into trouble, at least no one is dead(again).
Kudos: 42





	Broken Vases and Cool Aunts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote and I don't really know what I'm doing. Ill post more eventually but until then have this sad excuse of a story. .

**_“CRASH”_ **

The Wayne family (sans Batdad and their god, Alfred.) looked, wide eyed, at the broken vase. The glass fragments, or whatever vases are made of idk, littered the ground of one of the many hallways.

“Fuck” muttered Jason and for once they could all agree on something.

* * *

That morning goes about how any other day in the Wayne manor goes, absolute chaos. Maybe it started with Tim's unhealthy consumption of energy drinks in the past couple days, W.E. has been a bitch, or Damian getting into an argument with his friend Maya. Hell, it might've been when Jason spilled tea on his favorite book. Either way next thing you know people are fighting, over nothing and everything at the same time. So Dick, master of emotion (compared to the rest of the family at least) decides it would be in best interest to have sibling bonding time.

It was not.

So here they are, Tim’s radioactive brain thought it was a good idea to play hide and seek, which then turned into tag, which then turned into Stephanie bodying Duke into a priceless vase with the force of a 400 pound wrestling champion. 

Duke stares blankly at the ceiling from where he lay on the floor, possibly reevaluating his life choices. Steph has already taken refuge behind Cassandra’s back.

Tim steals everyone’s attention by taking the first movement in the past 5? 10? 15? Minutes. He uses this time to take about the longest sip from his monster energy can.

He then monotonously says “ I was never here” and sprints down the hall. On the opposite end footsteps approach. 

With Tim gone the other 6 have accepted their fate, except for Cassandra because she is the favorite. But before they can write Time out of their wills and prepare their funerals a voice, which is most certainly not Bruce nor Alfred, rolls down the hallway.

“Oh Fuck” It says and there stands there savoir, Aunt Kate.

* * *

Kate Kane was having a shitty day.

Well it didn't start out like that. Earlier this morning she got a text from her cousin Bruce to check on the Manor, because anyone in their right minds wouldn't trust those kids alone. Especially since Alfred is visiting family in England. She didn't mind though the kids were fun to hang out with.

Of course she hits traffic and arrives at the scene 30 minutes later than she was supposed to. Retract the earlier statement, damn these kids.

“What happened?!” She asks almost hysterically, she doesn't want to get blamed for this. 

Wrong question apparently because everyone starts talking all at once and now she is even more confused.

“Nevermind!” she yells, silencing the crowd. “ No one needs to get blamed if no one is caught, we have…” 

“ 12 minutes,” says Dick looks at his phone. She hopes she looks sure when she says “ 12 minutes to hide this and/or fix it.”

Judging by the looks of pure determination on their faces they’ll figure it out. 


End file.
